The invention relates to a method for producing food possessing meat-like texture, using soybean protein in the form of bean curds (tofu and processed tofu) as a raw material. 2. Background of the Invention
As processed foods, there are those obtained by pressing and dehydration of bean curds and addition of fats and oils or heat molding after a kneading treatment. Some of them have been commercialized under names such as "tofu steak", "tofu burger" and "cooking tofu". These products are similar to hard bean curds or "kamaboko" (boiled fish paste) in terms of texture and taste, but not similar to meat.
It is also known that fiber and granular texturized soybean protein is produced from defatted soybean flour, concentrated soybean protein or isolated protein by the extrusion cooking method, the water vapor granulation method or the spinning method. Patents relating to the methods mentioned are Patent Publication Nos. Sho-49-6665, Sho-50-25535, Sho-51-30140, Sho-5130141, Sho-53-12583, Sho-55-9179, Sho-55-18509, Sho-55-32341, Sho-565136 and Sho-57-5139. As described, these products are manufactured from defatted soybean flour or isolated soybean protein. Alkali, acid, and/or salts are added and in the processes of deodorization and decoloring, ethyl alcohol or hydrogen peroxide is added. Natural dextrin, animal protein paste, "wasabi" (horseradish) powder or mustard powder is added in order to enrich the flavor and processing fitness.
Although some of the granular and fiber (textured) soybean proteins produced as mentioned above possess a taste and texture similar to animal meat, many of them have poor flavor due to the various treatments. Therefore, it is difficult to supply soybean proteins as foods without further treatment or processing. They are used as an extender or a mixture additive for minced meat or animal meat at most. In addition, physical and chemical treatments such as degreasing and deodorization, take away from the original nutritious features of soybeans as vegetable foods.
As mentioned above, textured soybean proteins have poor flavor and therefore it is difficult to use them as food. They may require additional treatments such as water-swelling. In addition, many treatments of them degrade the original nutritious features of soybeans. Therefore, use of granular and textured soybean proteins are still limited by their poor flavor and physical properties.
The present invention provides a method for producing food rich in flavor and nutrition and possessing meat-like texture, from soybean protein.